


Kinktober But It’s Behind

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Duckcest, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Multi, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Kinktober y'all! Trying some new things with my favorite duck family! I will be writing the prompts until I finish!
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing/Louie Duck, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Knifeplay: Scrooge/Goldie

Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body Swap

Choice: Knifeplay

Relationship: Scrooge McDuck/Goldie O’ Gilt 

  
  


She should’ve known that she would be in this mess. She also should’ve known that he would also be here. She just couldn’t stay away from the opportunity, but then again neither could he.

Scrooge and Goldie’s relationship was rocky, to say the least. They fight constantly, argue over who betrayed who, but yet, still, after all, they’ve been through together; they can’t keep their hands off each other.

“Hold still!” Scrooge shouted at Goldie.

“No, you’re making it worse!”

“No, you’re making it worse! Now. Hold. Still!” As Scrooge punctuated every word, he tried to cut the rope to get Goldie out of the trap.

“Scrooge, seriously stop!”

Scrooge stopped and looked at Goldie’s face. The look of disappointment, confusion, and embarrassment was upon her.

He had no idea why she was so embarrassed, especially at a time like this. She looked away and rubbed her legs together. 

It finally hit Scrooge. She was turned on! The embarrassment, disappointment, and confusion were her signs of letting him know that she was turned on by her predicament.

“Oh! Aye, get it now! You wanted me to stop because you’re enjoying this, aren’t ye? 

Goldie blushed a deep red, and still looked away from Scrooge.

“So, what is it? What’s got ye so worked up? Being tied up? Stuck? Trapped? Ooh, is me and my dashing good looks.” 

“No, it’s the—um.”

Scrooge’s face softened at her embarrassment, he had to admit of all the years he’s known Goldie he had come to quite enjoy her company and maybe just maybe he had fallen in love with her.

“What is it?”

Goldie swallowed her pride and admitted her secret, “the knife.”

Scrooge looked at his knife and then at Goldie and then smirked. 

_ So this is the game aye? _

“You like knives?”

Goldie nodded in disapproval, “just yours.”

Scrooge shivered, which brought pride to him.

“So? What if aye just went like this?”

Goldie gasped as she felt the cool blade touch her arm. Scrooge carefully and gently rubbed the knife up and down her arm, he made his way to her neck and as careful as he could be rubbed gently at a particular sweet spot.

“Scrooge,” she moaned lightly.

That sparked arousal in Scrooge and he quickly cut the rope. Thankfully luck was on his side and the rope finally freed his lady in need. He caught her. They set up camp, and the rest of the day was spent teasing, touching, and feeling each other. Scrooge was gentle with his knife, he never cut her once and she came around his tongue, fingers, and of course his cock. Every time she came it brought satisfaction to Scrooge, knowing that he was the one to make her come undone.

Goldie made sure to give Scrooge satisfaction as well and gave him orgasm after orgasm. He had to pull her off his cock because he couldn’t take any more stimulation.

After their sexnanigans, the night came to a close, and with Goldie, by his side, they found the greatest treasure of them all was right in front of their faces.

Each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Orgasm Denial: Louie/Webby

Day 3: Fisting | Medicalplay | Orgasm Denial

  
  


Choice: Orgasm Denial 

  
  


Relationship: Webby/Louie 

  
  


Louie thought of the events that led him to the predicament he was in now. His day started horrible, he woke up with a headache and ache between his legs. He would’ve taken care of his ‘issue’ but his headache was too intense. He went to stand up to get off his bed but his head spun and the world went black.

He woke up in Webby’s room. His headache gone, his head wasn’t dizzy anymore and he felt again an ache between his legs.

_ Damn, being a teenager sucks _ , he thought.

“Good afternoon!” Webby’s voice echoed in his ears.

“Huh? What?”

“Oh, right! I found you in your room passed out on the floor, brought you to my room so I could nurse you back to health,” Webby smiled at him.

“Well, thank you but I need to go!”

Webby noticed his urgency and, of course, Webby being Webby she read Louie like a book. 

“You’re horny, aren’t you?”

Louie blushed at how Webby didn’t care about what she said. Webby wasn’t affected by her knowing Louie was always horny.

“How’d you know?”

“Louie you’re a teenager and a boy. I’ve read plenty of fanfiction. Plus...I hear you at night,” Webby blushed at the last part.

Louie again blushed. “How much?”

Webby tilted her head in confusion, “how much what?”

“How much have you heard?”

Webby blushed as she remembered all the times she heard Louie moan, especially when he’d let out the soft, “please,” and the occasional “baby.”

_ Damn, I’m getting wet just thinking about it.  _

“So? How much?”

“Just you moaning out your pleasure, not much.”

_ That’s a lie,  _ they both thought.

Webby wasn’t about to admit that while she listened to Louie pleasure himself she often slid her hand down her body and before she knew it she was moaning along with Louie.

Often when Louie was pleasuring himself he’d let out the tiniest whimper, “Webby,” 

And more often than not Webby would let out her moan as she orgasmed. “Oh! Louie!

To put it simply, these to horny teenagers were masturbating to each other without the other knowing. Until now.

“Louie, I’ve touched myself while thinking of you…”

“ _ Fuck.  _ So have I Webby, I do it every night to the thought of you. It’s pathetic I know but damn you’re perfect.”

Webby blushed, “come here.”

Louie did as he was told and they leaned in and kissed. They kissed so passionately and slow but then it got heated and soon enough their clothes were off and that’s where Louie was now.

Horny, needy, ready, and in love.

“Please Webby.”

“Please what?”

Louie wasn’t going to give in just yet but damn he wanted to come. 

_ Just a little longer. _

Webby claimed Louie as her own as she rode him. She scratched his chest and leave hickeys on his neck. He just had to wait until Webby was close.

Louie rubbed circles into her hips, he touched everywhere he could get his hands on. Soon Webby was as ready as he was but Webby had a trick up her sleeve.

She rode faster, harder, and kissed Louie lovingly and Louie let out a choke, “Webby,  _ fuck  _ I’m going to come.”

Then it all stopped, just as he was about to make Webby his. She hopped off and stopped touching him.

Louie whimpered, “why’d you stop?”

Webby huffed, “look, Louie, I don’t just want to have sex with. I want you as mine, and I’ll be yours. I want us to be together. I’m in love with you Llewelyn Duck!”

Louie’s face lit up, “you stopped because you thought I didn’t want the same. Webby I may be horny all the time but that’s only because I have such a beautiful woman living in the bedroom next to mine.

Webby blushed for the millionth time today and caught Louie in another kiss. 

This time Louie took the lead, he pushed into her so wonderfully and she clenched around him and this time they were both close.

“Louie, Louie, I love you—“

“Webby I-I love you too. Come for me, please?”

And come she did, she threw her head back, clenched her eyes shut, held Louie close to her, “ _ Louie _ ,” she moaned his name so fantastical. But what made Louie come was, “ _ Louie oh please come for me.” _

He grunted and thrusted until he finished.

_ Holy fuck! That felt amazing! _

“Webby, sweetheart that was the best I’ve ever come!”

“I knew it’d be better if I had you work for it,” she smirked.

_She had this planned?_ _Damn, am I lucky._

Louie instead pulled her close to him a pecked her forehead, “so you think the others heard? You’re a screamer in bed you know, mister master of stealth and theft.”

“Quiet you! No one needs to know that I’m a moaning bitch for you.”

Webby just laughs, “I’ll remember that when denying you another orgasm.”

“Remember what?”

“That you’re my bitch.”

Louie gulps, maybe he should’ve remembered that this Webby. He looked at her face and his heart skipped a beat, yeah this was right. She felt right in his arms. 

This should be good.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Incest Dewey/Louie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Incest

Day 4: Incest | Breathplay | Leather/Latex

  
  


Choice: Incest

  
  


Relationship: Dewey/Louie

  
  


Dewey and Louie have also been close. They were brothers but recently as they’ve just had their seventh birthday: they got even closer. The boys were relaxing after their big day and their worlds turned for the better. Louie, the devil he was whispered to Dewey.

“Hey, I got you a present.”

Dewey whispered back, “yeah? What is it?”

Louie snickered because they already handed out their presents to each other but Louie had a special present for his middle brother. Louie just leaned into Dewey and put his head on Dewey’s shoulder.

“This is the present?”

Louie laughed, “no meet me in the forbidden room.”

Dewey blushed as he felt Louie’s breath tickle his ear.

As Louie parted from Dewey Huey walked in.

“What are you staring at?” Louie asked his older brother.

Huey smirked and then left. 

_ Oh yeah, they are so getting together!  _ Huey thought to himself.

“What was that about?” Dewey asked.

“I don’t know, meet me there in ten minutes.”

“Okay.” Dewey still didn’t understand why he and Louie had to meet in Scrooge’s forbidden room. For whatever reason was Dewey felt his heart swell, he’s been having some feelings for his younger brother lately and he’s been trying to hide them.

He must not be very good because Louie is the master of seeing all the angles and easily saw that Dewey had feelings for him. Louie has realized quickly that he too had feelings for Dewey. 

So when Louie heard footsteps towards the room his heart skipped a beat. 

Dewey knocked on the door and Louie answered and eagerly pulled Dewey into the room.

“So where’s my present?” Dewey asked impatiently.

“Right here.”

“Where I don’t see a present?”

Louie smiled lovingly at Dewey.

_ He’s just too cute. _

When Louie didn’t answer fast enough Dewey noticed Louie staring at him.

“What are you staring at?”

“You.”

The answer was short but had so much feeling tied to it. Dewey blushed and was about to speak but Louie beat him to it. “I’m your present Dewey.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Dewey I know that you have feelings for me.”

Dewey went to protest but as Louie moved closer to Dewey he melted.

_ Yeah, I do have feelings for you.  _ Dewey thought.

“Then kiss me.”

Dewey leaned in and Louie met him the rest of the way and they finally kissed. 

Sparks fly and their bodies are on fire. Dewey let out a tiny moan from feeling Louie so close to him and kissing him. Louie doesn’t stop after one kiss, they would break apart to breathe, and then they’d look into each other’s eyes and connect their beaks again. The kisses were making their heads spin soon enough it was too hot and Louie and Dewey were taking each other’s clothes off.

Louie disconnected their beaks and Louie moved to Dewey’s neck to give him small kisses and then as he took off Dewey’s shirt he tackled him to the bed.

Dewey let out a huff, “oof, let me take yours off too.”

Louie allowed this, “I am YOUR present after all.”

Dewey shivered at the sound of that. Dewey wanted this to last so he took his time taking Louie’s sweatshirt off. Louie had muscle you couldn’t tell by his sweatshirt but he did look good after it was off.

Dewey ran his hands over Louie’s torso and squeezed Louie’s muscles. Louie moaned when Dewey went lower to Louie’s stomach and even lower to Louie’s cock. Dewey gave it a few lazy strokes and that got Louie hot and bothered in all the right ways.

“ _ Dewey _ .” Louie moaned Dewey’s name like a prayer and had to tell Dewey to stop. “Wait, I want you to feel good too.”

Dewey allowed him to touch him in ways no one ever touched him. Louie went back to kissing Dewey’s neck and started to roam his hands anywhere they go. Eventually, Dewey had enough teasing and pulled Louie’s hands downwards.

“Mm, no more teasing huh?”

Dewey was getting desperate for Louie to touch his cock. “Please Louie, touch me there.”

Louie did and gave Dewey the best handjob he could with his inexperience. Louie knows how to touch himself but it’s different from a person.

His efforts must have been good enough because Dewey pleaded. “Louie, oh fuck  _ Lou.” _

_ Goddamn, his voice _ .

Dewey made sure to go back to touching Louie too and soon they were a hot moaning mess. They were so close to each other you couldn’t tell where one ended and where the other started. The build-up was upon both of them and Dewey and Louie didn’t want it to end but one sentence from both of them made near impossible not to blow their loads.

“Dewey, come for me.  _ Please  _ I love you.”

“Louie,  _ please _ come for me, I love you too.”

One last kiss and one last pump made them both come. They were in ecstasy and their orgasms lasted for a solid sixty seconds. In their afterglow, Louie spoke first, “did you like you present?”

Dewey smiled weakly at his lover, “yeah. I loved it, thank you.”

Louie smiled at him and kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As they cleaned up in the forbidden room and headed out to join the rest of the family, a knowing look from Huey as it took for the two boys to realize that this possibly could be the start of a wonderful relationship. 

_ Oh yeah, they are totally together! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Double Penetration In Two Holes: Huey/Violet/Louie

Day 5: Double Penetration in Two Holes | Boot Worship | Lactation 

Choice: Double Penetration in Two Holes

Relationship: Huey/Violet/Louie

  
  


Violet loved her boyfriend Huey but a request from both her lover and his brother, she couldn’t refuse it so she accepted.

“So you’re saying you want me to have sexual interaction with both of you? At the same time?”

“Yes, but only if comfortable with it, it took both of us to think long about how this would affect our relationship as brothers and of course our friendships with each other,” Huey finished with a sigh.

“We don’t want to do this if you’re not comfortable. We’re curious but not monsters,” Louie added.

It was an uncomfortable silence for quite some time before Violet spoke up, “I’ll do it!”

Both Huey and Louie perked up, “you will?” They asked in unison.

“Of course, if it’s for scientific purposes I’ll gladly indulge in this escapade.”

Huey and Louie smiled at Violet, then Violet frowned. “I have one condition though, Louie and I are not allowed to develop feelings for each other and our sexnanigans will not leave this room. We do this once and no one else needs to know. Am I clear?”

The boys nodded, “so when should we do this?” Louie asked impatiently.

“In a week, we have a sleepover and when everyone goes to sleep we meet in the back room of the Mansion,” Huey tells his impatient brother.

“Sounds perfect,” Violet adds.

The next seven days were Hell for the three of them, they were eager, excited, and oh so horny. Every time they passed each other; either at school or out in the city they would steal glances and then blush.

When the fated day came they were ready and fully functioning through a horn craze. The two boys were the ones to break first, “can we go to bed?”

The others looked at Huey and Louie with questioning looks but agreed nonetheless. Once everyone was asleep they made their escape towards Nirvana. Huey was the first to leave, he got everything set up to have a good night for the three of them.

Next came Louie who also helped Huey set everything up.

Lastly, came Violet, and she went into the bathroom to freshen up, “okay, I got this it’s just sex with my boyfriend and his brother. Nothing too big, right?” 

Violet made her way to the back room and entered, there she saw her handsome boyfriend Huey standing in the middle of the room with two colored flowers. The one was a bright red and the other was a bright green. She looked back up at her lovely boyfriend who had friendly eyes as usual.

Violet walked towards Huey and Huey asked, “are you ready to deflower us?”

Violet smiled, “I’m going to absolutely ravish your flowers.”

Huey and Louie are virgins while Violet has had her first time taken from her, Violet didn’t want to think about that though. She wanted to enjoy this and enjoy this, she will.

As she was about to give Huey a kiss she notices Louie on the bed and decided that she had no idea what she was going to do.

Louie smiles at her, “don’t mind me, I’m going to join in later, you two just enjoy yourselves.” Louie ended his sentence with a wink.

Violet turns back to Huey and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They were sharing their first kiss and it was as amazing as Huey and Violet thought. 

They pull apart only to breathe and then they meet in another kiss, Huey bites the bottom of Violet's lip and Violet concluded that this turned her on—a lot.

This time when they break apart Violet opens her eyes to look at Huey, “damn,” was all Huey said before he was back to kissing Violet.

Huey’s hands were shaking when he went to try and pull Violet’s shirt off.

Violet leans into Huey’s ear, “take it off.”

Huey shivered and leans into Violet’s ear, “I’m so horny for you.”

Violet shivered at that and helped Huey take her shirt off. She remained in her bra but still, Huey stared. Violet was feeling uncomfortable and went to cover herself. Huey wasn’t having it, “don’t hide yourself from us.”

Violet had almost forgotten that Louie was watching and when her eyes locked with Huey’s she knew that she was safe. 

She would be safe with Huey and Louie taking care of her, Huey loved her and would never hurt her, and Louie never was a threat before.

As Huey was about to take her bra off, Louie got off the bed and went up behind Violet. Violet felt Louie’s body behind her and Violet started to freak out in her head. As she was about to scream for help, Louie leaned into her ear and whispered, “it’s okay, Violet I won’t hurt you, I’m going to put my hands on you. Okay?”

When Louie didn’t hear a response he went back to her ear to whisper, “I’ve always had a crush on you, I know what happened to you. I promise it won’t happen again. Not with me and Huey by your side. Let us take care of you.

Violet melted at his words, she had to admit that Louie was sweet especially since they’ve gotten closer being friends. She didn’t want to ruin her relationship with Huey but part of her heart ached for both of them. 

_ Maybe just maybe _

Violet finally let a soft, “you can touch me, Louie.”

Violet couldn’t see it but Louie smiled lovingly. Louie gently touched Violet’s back and when she tensed at his touch he stopped. He’d wait for her to relax before he continued. Louie would whisper that she’s doing great and she didn’t have to be scared he was right there.

Huey went back to kissing her and when she relaxed all the way, Louie un-clipped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Immediately Huey and Louie’s hands went to touch her breasts. She allowed them to. Violet broke the kisses and tugged at Huey’s shirt.

Both Louie and Huey have been Ignoring themselves and focused all their attention on the girl before them. Huey allowed her to take his shirt off and when it was off Louie took his off. 

Violet eyed Huey with hungry eyes but then she frowned. Huey being loving and gentle asked,

“What’s the matter?”

“I...I want to…” she trailed off, feeling stupid for what she was about to say.

Huey and Louie picked up on this and Huey rubbed her arms while Louie rubbed her shoulders. Louie was the first to speak,

“Is this too much, I can leave if you want?”

“No!”

Violet blushed at her outburst but responded to Louie.

“I mean, I want to be able to see and touch both of you.”

It was then Louie’s turn to blush, “I...I mean if that’s what you really want I’m okay with it. Huey are you good with it?”

“Yeah. To be honest I’ve always wanted to share Violet with you. She looks up to you Louie, plus I’ve seen the secret glances you two give each other. You can’t deny the love we have for us.”

Louie and Violet blush sheepishly. 

“Oh, Huebert you always know just what I need!” 

Louie lets go of Violet’s shoulders and stands in front of her.

“Are you ready?”

Violet didn’t need to say anything all of her words were put into movements. She leaned into Louie and gently pressed her beak to his.

Violet and Louie roamed each other with their hands while Huey watched as he too roamed but with his body. Huey will be the first to admit that seeing his brother kiss his girlfriend was pretty damn hot.

Huey was eagerly watching as he stroked his cock

“Goddamn,” Huey breathed out.

“Mmhm,” Violet let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt Louie bite her lip.

Louie broke the kiss as he breathed in, “ _ ah,  _ I’ve been dying to do that for a long time, Violet.”

Violet looked into Louie’s eyes and she could’ve sworn she saw hearts.

Louie and Violet then looked at Huey who was still stroking his cock. 

Huey now being embarrassed let out a squeak, “what?”

“Enjoying yourself?” Louie teased.

“You guys are hot together, I couldn’t help it!”

Louie and Violet smiled lovingly at Huey.

“Huebert, do you want help?”

“ _ Fuck yes.” _

Violet gently grabbed Huey by his cock and pulled him towards the bed. Violet pushed Huey down on the bed.

“I’m going to ride the fuck out of you,” Violet promised. “And you?” Violet turned to Louie who was awkwardly standing there. “You’re going to fuck me as well.”

Louie and Huey gave Violet a questioning look. Violet then caught on.

“I’m going to ride Huey and Louie’s going to fuck me in the ass. Simple is it not?”

The two boys blushed brightly.

“Are you okay with that Louie?” Violet asked.

“Y-yeah of course as long as it’s okay with you.”

“I told you I’m going to ravish your flowers.”

The boys gulped. 

“You ready Huey?”

Huey just nodded goofy.

“Louie, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Violet then lowered herself onto Huey, which in return Huey let out a loud moan, “ _ ah, yeah _ .”

Louie just stood behind Violet and watched her beautiful body take in Huey.

Violet continued to bounce on her lover but then felt very small.

“L-Louie?  _ Ah,  _ Louie, touch me.”

And just like that Violet felt better because both her lovers were touching her.

“Violet I-I don’t know what to do.”

“Put it in slowly.”

Louie then lined himself with Violet’s hole, spit on his cock, and slowly pushed in.

“ _ Yes,  _ oh god. Huey Louie. I love you!” Violet practically screamed.

“Shit, Vi I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold on!” Huey moaned out.

“Oh yeah? Come for me, come for me and your brother prove to the world who you love.”

“Fuck! Vi Louie, I’m coming!” With a whimper and a shout, Huey filled his love with his come. Huey felt spent but he was still hard and he wanted more.

Louie pushed more into Violet and he was practically a moaning bitch in heat. 

“ _ Fuck yeah.  _ I never thought it would feel this good!”

As Louie fucked behind Violet continued to fuck on top. Soon enough all of them were close and a thrust and a bounce sent them all to the edge, “Louie Huey I’m coming.”

“Violet, I'm coming, don't stop!”

“Violet please let me come for you!”

In the afterglow of the escapade, they cuddled together and got cleaned up.

Violet was the first to speak up, “thank you, I love you, two dorks!”

“We love you too!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
